1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to the reading of documents by a reader/sorter for selecting a pocket into which the document is sorted; and more specifically, to the defining of OCR, MICR and OMR data fields within the document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reader/sorter has a number of heads for reading fields of information on documents such as checks having MICR and OCR fields. The information is read by the reader/sorter, processed by the controller, and transferred to a central processor unit which, under software control, selects a pocket for sorting the document. The information on the document is organized in fields. A field may include a control character followed by a group of data characters, followed by another control character. The prior art systems such as the Honeywell H200 Data Processing System having a reade/sorter on a subsystem transmit all of the characters read from the document through a controller to a central processor unit. Time-consuming software routines examined all of the characters received from the reader/sorter, differentiating control characters from data characters and defining the fields.
These systems are described in the Series 200 document entitled "Type 236 High Speed Document Reader-Sorter", the Series 200/2000 "234-0 MICR Reader-Sorter Operators Manual" and the Series 200/2000 "234-13/14 MICR Reader-Sorter Operation".